El mejor sueño
by Magima3
Summary: Gina cumplía 18 años, sin saber que se encontraría con el personaje de sus sueños Carlisle Cullen. ¿Cómo es posible? - ONESHOT Regalo para Gina de Maria y Mayra


Ginita… este Oneshot es para ti, gracias por ser nuestra gran amiga, comprensiva y muy alocada. XD espero al menos sacarte una pequeña sonrisa este 30 de enero. _Happy birthday Bell…digo Gina._

Cumpleaños fatal,

Que lo pases muy mal,

Te atropelle un tranvía

Y feliz funeral.

Te estás poniendo viejita,

Canosa y arrugadita,

Te estás poniendo viejita,

Y solo te falta el bastón

* * *

Ella abrió los ojos con desgano, no tenía ganas de levantarse…más bien se quería quedar durmiendo todo el santo día, era la pesadilla de toda adolescente. Cumplía los temerosos 18 años y aunque no era una cosa tan importante, ella se sentía rara, por no decir que la edad "le pesaba". No conciliaba el sueño así que se dispuso a ir al encuentro de su familia. El día era muy caloroso, el sol se filtraba por todos lados, daba la sensación de querer bailar, saltar y reír.

-Buenos días-dijo la madre de esta mientras se acercaba a abrazarla- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias-chilló la cumpleañera muy sonriente.

Gina giró la cabeza a todos lados para ubicar en donde estaba su padre, pero en ningún sitio lo ubicó. Frunció el ceño al notar su ausencia.

-Jorge ya viene- murmuró su madre a la vez que se separaba del gran abrazo. –Te tengo un regalo. La señora se volteó y fue a su cuarto dejando a Gina parada en medio de la sala. Luego de un momento llegó con un obsequio en sus manos y se lo entregó muy emocionada.

-Gracias- La muchacha tomó el regalo y evitó poner los ojos en blanco ¿Un libro? Vaya… que gran mente el de su madre. Quitó la envoltura y jadeó sin poder evitarlo. No era un libro… era un cuaderno donde el maravilloso, talentoso, guapo, fantástico de Peter Facinelli se encontraba…sin polo. Saltó sin poderlo evitar y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-¿Qué hacen?-

Dieron un respingo cuando escucharon la voz del patriarca.

-Vaya ¿En que momento entras? –Preguntó Gina algo incómoda –A la perrita y a mí nos dará un colapso, Dios, silba como antes.

-Creo que a alguien le ha caído mal los 18 años- respondió Jorge mientras reía entre dientes –Feliz cumpleaños- El hombre dudó un momento, para luego meterse la mano al bolsillo y sacar unos cuantos billetes–No pude comprar nada- Sonrieron tímidamente y le alcanzó a su hija el dinero. Ella lo tomó pensando en que con eso se compraría el DVD de Luna Nueva.

-Voy a la tienda- dijo la muchacha a la vez que se acomodaba el mechón que caía por su rostro. Dejó el regalo de su madre en la mesa, mientras sus padres asentían, salió de su casa rápidamente…quería encontrarse con lo mejor de todo. "Su maravillosa barra de chocolate".

*

Terminó de saborear tremendo manjar y frunció el ceño nuevamente. Sin querer se había manchado el polo con su golosina. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa sin prestar mucha atención al camino, pues sin resultado intentaba quitar la monstruosa suciedad que cada vez se agrandaba más. Chocó con algo fuerte, y sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba, su cuerpo por inercia se fue hacia atrás. Pocos centímetros antes de estamparse contra el suelo unos brazos fuertes la atraparon, haciéndola incorporarse. Abrió los ojos ya con las mejillas encendidas. Se paralizó al ver unos hermosos ojos dorados. Su mente rápidamente viajó su saga favorita "crepúsculo". Retrocedió un poco y examinó al hombre. Tenía unos veinti-tantos años aproximadamente, su cabello era rubio, era realmente un guapísimo un Dios griego. El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello algo incómodo, al despertar de su sueño, Gina se coloreó más que antes.

-Disculpa, estaba despistado- justificó el hombre mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-No… todo… si… esta… está bien- susurró la chica, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Carlisle Cullen- se presentó el hombre tendiéndole la mano. En la cabeza de la joven se comenzaron a formular muchas preguntas ¿Dijo Carlisle? ¿En serio? ¿Cullen? ¡¿Carlisle Cullen?! No lo creía, movía la cabeza negando. ¿Un joven en esta época daba la mano a otra persona casi de su edad?

Pero Gina no podía rechazar la oportunidad para comprobar algo. Así que estrechó la mano del alguien que creía que era irreal. Se estremeció al sentir la temperatura tan baja, todo concordaba, cabello, ojos, manera de comportarse, cuerpo, temperatura, etc.

-Gina- se terminó presentando.

-Un placer, señorita, estoy buscando esta dirección y no sé cómo puedo llegar- le tendió un papel que tenía en las manos. Ella cogió el apunte y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, las emociones que atravesaba eran completamente contradictorias, hasta parecía que todo el mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor.

-Es cerca-

-¿Puedes indicarme el camino?-

-Puedo llevarte, claro si gustas- musitó aún perpleja.

-Serías muy amable- respondió Carlisle tomando del suelo… ¡Su maletín de médico! Demasiada información !Demasiada!, caminó indicándole por donde tenía que ir, hasta fué alargando camino, pues no quería separarse… de esa hermosa utopía.

Pero sin embargo todo tiene su final.

-Ya sé donde estoy- dijo Carlisle, con su acento peculiar. -Gracias por guiarme-

- Adiós- murmuró Gina pero su voz sonaba quebrada.

El rubio solo sonrió y se despidió con la mano y una gesticulación.

Gina se quedó paralizada, viendo como su más grande ilusión se alejaba lentamente.

Pero, el hombre se volteo abruptamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa. En esto, el corazón de Gina comenzó una carrera enloquecida mientras observaba como el gentil doctor se acercaba más y más.

Incluso pensó que era un espejismo y se frotó los párpados suavemente, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- Sabes - comenzó el lo suficientemente cerca a Gina - me has agradado mucho - sonrió y el corazón de ella se derritió - y quisiera que tuvieras algo de mí, algo de recuerdo para que nunca me olvides - concluyó Carlisle.

Ella no lo podía creer, y sabia, además que nunca lo olvidaría, le diera algo o no.

- Toma - dijo el rubio sacándose el pequeño objeto del dedo; y por consiguiente poniéndolo en las manos de la embelesada chica.

No pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, al ver el pequeño y fino anillo dorado. Era precioso, con el escudo Cullen tallado delicadamente.

- Gracias - sollozó con la voz ahogada.

- De nada -señaló Carlisle - guárdalo contigo - sonrió dulcemente - Ahora debo irme, adiós, que tengas buen día... Feliz cumpleaños - dijo y finalmente se alejo de nuevo a cumplir con su oficio. ¿Cómo él sabía lo de su cumpleaños?

Guardó la delicada joya en su mano y por un momento se sintió muy feliz por aquellas casualidades de la vida.

-¡No te vayas! - gritó aturdida, despertó desconcertada por lo que su mente acababa de crear. Su mano izquierda se aferraba con gran fuerza a la sábana blanca que envolvía su cuerpo.

La realidad la despertaba de nuevo, otro sueño más. La amargura y la tristeza la embargaron y las lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos, acariciando sus mejillas, lágrimas que esta vez si eran reales.

Gina, al notar el exceso de lágrimas en su cara, quiso limpiarla con sus manos, pero repentinamente notó que su mano derecha estaba aferrando, apretujando con fuerza algo que no era la sabana; algo duro y pequeño.

La sorpresa la invadió, al igual que la alegría, cosas que hicieron que su cuerpo saltara ligeramente sorprendido, al notar el pequeño objeto.

En su mano derecha, casi que por milagro, se encontraba el mismo anillo, con el mismo escudo tallado, con la misma gracia y finura. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo podía creer era el mejor regalo de su cumpleaños, ella sabía que había sido real… pues no había una explicación lógica para lo que acababa de suceder.

FIN

* * *

Atte: Mayra y Maria


End file.
